A Memory's Memories
by SharleaNorth
Summary: There's a place in his mind that belongs entirely to her. A place where she keeps her memories: a memory's memories.


I'm not gonna lie guys, I cry every time I read this one. I cried when I wrote it, I cried when I edited it the other day, I cried when I was editing it today. Now to get the full effect of this story, you need to be listening to Roxas's Theme, but that's just a suggestion. This is the second story I've written that focus's on Roxas inside Sora's head , but the first that takes place completely inside Sora's head. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

I'd become accustom to his mind, his way of thinking, the way he processed information, but I never let myself fully become apart of him again. My time as a Nobody had built a sort of self confidence in myself and I didn't want to lose the person I had become. I was a part of Sora, but I retained myself. He was not fully aware of my presence though, but I had found the part of his mind that knew something wasn't completely back to normal, but he wasn't worried about it. Though I wasn't sure, I think he knew I was the problem, and I don't think he cared. I always made myself available if he needed me. I acted as his conscious and became the pessimistic part of his mind he hadn't had before. I knew, had I wanted to, I could have let my personality take over, but he knew that also. The thing was, though I wanted to be my own being again, Nobody or not, I wasn't going to put Sora at risk. I owed enough to him to let him be.

So I let myself explore his mind. I familiarized myself with him and soon learned the difference between where he thought and where he stored his memories. I was careful not to mess with his mind, though. I didn't want him to lose himself.

The times he slept were the only times I allowed myself to watch his memories. I didn't want him to notice and dreams were just another way of remembering anyway. He wouldn't notice.

Tonight he had gone to bed early. I was thankful, I'd been getting bored. He slipped into unconsciousness easily enough and I went quickly to the part of his mind where his memories were stored. Lately I'd been watching his memories from before I was created. I never had fully given credit to this kid: he had been through a lot. I went through the memories of before he was keybearer, before Kairi, and sudden found myself in a vast expansion of white.

I paused; I had never seen this part of Sora's mind before. I doubled checked to make sure he was still asleep before I went into the blinding white. I slowly began to realize as I went forward that Sora did not know about this part of his mind. It had been blocked from his access.

Excited I hurried to find out where this nothingness led. Surely it had some purpose. I ran for what seemed like forever until I caught a glimpse of golden color. I sped up hoping to get to this new discovery and had to grab the wall that appeared next to me before I stepped into the air. My breath caught in my throat as I nearly fell to the ground below and again as I recognized where I was. I lowered myself slowly, shaking to the ledge of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Sora had never been up here before. How was this one of his memories? I glanced around, the way the bells caught the setting sun, the way the stores and houses below seemed to be forever preserved in a picture perfect glow, the way the sun set red, everything was bringing back memories.

I scooted over to my normal spot and watched the sunset. Everything seemed as if I had never left.

"I didn't expect to see you here," a familiar voice giggled, "Roxas."

I turned to find a young girl wearing an Organization coat sitting down next to me. She looked like Kairi, with the exception of her black hair.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Not anymore." She said looking out into the sunset.

"Sora doesn't know about you." I said, remembering the expansion of white nothingness leading to this memory of Twilight Town. "He doesn't know about this place."

"We never met." She said, "And these aren't his memories, they're mine: A memory's memories."

"You've been here for awhile, haven't you?" I asked, as I watched her pull two sea salt ice creams from her coat and gladly accepted when she offered one to me. "Thanks."

"Sora's mind has always been my home. I originated here. But I'm glad you found this place." She said, "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. You don't remember, but you were the first person to invite me here for ice cream."

I stared at her face. She as so familiar, but I couldn't place her.

"Axel brought me here, that's how I knew." I said honestly.

"I always hoped we'd be able to eat ice cream together again," she said turning back to the setting sun, "the only way this could be more perfect would be if Axel was here."

I looked down at the plaza below the tower, "Axel's dead."

"I know, I saw." She said sadly as she turned to look at me, "I'm so sorry, Roxas. I saw what Sora saw then. He was looking for you in Sora. You could tell."

I took a bite of my ice cream so I wouldn't have to respond quickly. "He was looking for you too." I answered. I didn't know how I knew that, but I knew it was true.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't mean to put you guys through so much. I thought I was doing the right thing."

I was not expecting her to cry and I was unsure of what to do. I slowly raised my hand and put it on her shoulder and she forced herself to smile.

"You said this was your memory." I said trying to change topics, "How does Sora not know about it?"

"I'm part of Sora, just like you," she said staring down at her ice cream, "I was made from his memories. I had so many of my own memories though, because of you and Axel. I couldn't give my memories to Sora, because he wouldn't understand. So I put my memories here and made it so Sora couldn't get to them. This is the only place I can exist now."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It's weird, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." I confessed.

"You were supposed to. No one was supposed to remember me." She said, "That was my choice."

I looked down at the ice cream stick in my hands. I wanted more than anything to stay here forever, with her. To return to the life I had left behind: the life where things were so much simpler. But I had a duty to help Sora. And I had had my chance to live.

"I need to go." I said, standing. "I have to be back for when Sora wakes up."

"Of course," She said with a smile. "It means a lot to me that you came."

I looked down at her and smiled, "We're best friends. You told me to never forget that. This is what best friends do."

"That sounds like something Axel would say." She giggled.

"May I come back here and have ice cream again with you sometime?" I asked.

"I would love that."

I began to walk toward the white nothingness again, but stopped.

"I feel like I need to apologize to you for something. I did something to hurt you and I'm really sorry." I said turning back towards her.

"No, Roxas, I'm sorry. I put you in a situation that made you hurt me, it was my fault." She said as she turned to look at me, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Goodbye, Roxas."

As I began my walk back to Sora's memories I felt a tear slide down my cheek, "Goodbye, Xion."

* * *

I don't know about guys, but I actually like Xion. I know most people don't, but I think she react exactly how Roxas would have in her situation (which makes sense). Check out Head Games for another story about Roxas messing with Sora's head. That's all I have for tonight. I'm going to try and write a little of the second chapter of VIII, but it'll still have to go through a couple of edits before it'll appear. I'm aiming to have it up before the end of February though!

Thanks for reading!

Sharlea

Oh! I also want to thank everyone for always providing feedback. I really appreciate it. I love to hear what everyone thinks. You guys rock!


End file.
